Basilisk
by Highvalour
Summary: Following their final battle, Itachi uses the power of Kamui to warp Sasuke to somewhere Itachi hopes he will be save from Tobi... Sadly like most of Itachi's plans involving Sasuke, things go wrong. Now an unhinged Sasuke most go through his short time as a shinobi of Konoha with knowledge of the future and a violent streak that would make his ancestors proud!
1. Hatched!

_**This s a re-hash of Ouroboros, less humour and more Sasuke being a bit of a prick [Closer to canon, but still not at fanon levels]. While most of the stuff I had happen in Ouroboros was because it seemed funny at the time, what happens here has a proper reason and long reaching consequences later down the line... There will still be humour, but it'll be secondary to the plot. Bit of a theme to the name of these stories, isn't there!  
**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

XX Uchiha Hideout XX

"Your eyes belong to me now." Itachi laughed as he stared at the shocked Sasuke. "I'll take them slowly... I want to savour this."

_'Sasuke, maybe you weren't as strong as I thought.' _Itachi thought before clutching at his chest and coughing up blood. _'But it shall have to do... I won't be able to protect you anymore.'_

Seeing an opening, Sasuke fired a kunai with explosive tags attached. The spirit of Susanoo blocked the explosion with the Yata Mirror held in its left arm.

_'Yes Sasuke. Show me you have the strength to fight on.' _Itachi thought as he began to move forward, twisting his smile of happiness into a cruel smirk. '_Try and kill me. Try and avenge our clan. Try and end my guilt.'_

Itachi continued to advance, using Susanoo to block the barrage of explosive seals Sasuke had kept in reserve.

"My eyes... My..." Itachi gasped, reaching out towards Sasuke.

"Die!" Sasuke screamed, lunging forward in desperation and trying to pierce the power of Susanoo with his sword. Sasuke was forced back, his sword flying off.

_'He'll get you Sasuke... You don't have the power to flee.' _Itachi realised as he watched Sasuke scramble to his feet, panic and terror in his eyes. _'Madara will find you, Zetsu is there watching and waiting to report back. Will the Amaterasu be enough? No, it won't be. And if you fall under his sway, this will all have been for nothing...'_

"Forgive me Sasuke… …It ends with this" Itachi gasped as he pumped the last of his chakra into his eyes. As soon as the Mangekyo activated, he acted. Performing Kamui and trying to warp Sasuke away. Some place that Madara would never find him, some place where he could find peace. Remembering the night the Kyuubi rampaged and how he'd calmed the fearful Sasuke, Itachi smiled. "Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens."

Once Sasuke had been drawn into the rift in space and time, Itachi allowed himself to fall. Welcoming death, happy in the knowledge he had spared his beloved little brother.

XX The Void Between Dimensions XX

Sasuke fell through the void, confused as to what had just happened. Itachi had been in arm's reach, ready and perfectly able to take his eyes but instead he'd activated his Mangekyo and done something. Now Sasuke was tumbling through a void and had no idea what was going on.

_'What did he do? Why did he stop? Did he stop?' _Questions drifted through Sasuke's mind. Itachi had activated the Mangekyo, what if this was a genjutsu? A genjutsu meant to stop him panicking while Itachi took his eyes. _'No, no reason for him to bother... I was at his mercy, I couldn't move so why? Why send me away?'_

As Sasuke fell he focused at that, why? Why had Itachi tried to kill him with that technique instead of taking his eyes? Sasuke replayed the fight over and over in his mind, refusing to let unconsciousness claim him until he knew why! It wasn't until he'd replayed the battle over a dozen times he realised why, he didn't have it in him! The battle had drained Itachi to the point he couldn't do it. He just didn't have the strength to go on. The injuries from the fight, the strain of using his jutsu and his naturally poor stamina had left Itachi on death's door.

_'Hehe, he must of known he was about to die. Known he'd die and decided try and kill me first. Well you failed Itachi! I'm alive and you are gone! Hahahaha!.' _Sasuke realised. _'I did it! I won! He's dead and I'm alive, I don't have to hunt him any more... I'm free of it all.'_

It was then that Sasuke realised what Itachi's final act had done. He'd trapped Sasuke in this endless void. While it was true Sasuke was free from his vengeance, he was stuck here and unable to enjoy that freedom. He was trapped in the void and unable to live a peaceful life, to restore the clan or even just have a simple little family.

_'Peaceful life? Who am I kidding?'_ Sasuke chastised himself. _'I threw away any chance of a peaceful life when I abandoned Konoha for Orochimaru. In hindsight not really the best plan for long term consequences. Actually I've never really been one for 'long term consequences'. Joining Orochimaru and then trying to kill Naruto, Sakura and those other two guys back at Orochimaru's base probably means I won't be met with open arms if I'd shown up on Konoha's doorstep... Well maybe Naruto would, but he seems incapable of staying angry at someone no matter what they did to him. Hell I even left behind the team I put together just for the sole purpose of beating Itachi behind, nice going there genius.'_

As he drifted Sasuke taught of his old team and, much to his horror, found he missed them a little bit. Kakashi was a lazy fool but he was smart, skilled and willing to risk life and limb for his students. Naruto, was a fool but he never saw Sasuke as anything other than Sasuke. Sakura, while lacking in any useful skills back then, had grown into a powerful kunoichi from what he'd heard via Orochimaru's spies.

_'Maybe if she showed that kind of ability while I was in Konoha, I might of said yes when she asked for a date.' _Sasuke thought to himself. He didn't know how long he'd been adrift. Just that it was long enough for him to effectively review his life from earliest memory to the fight itself and he'd found a lot of things he regretted. Some seemed obvious, like not killing Itachi in his sleep when both were children, while a few were actually a surprise. Not making more of an effort to get along with his fellow genin, not putting any effort into being remembered as anything other than 'The Last Uchiha' or never even kissing a girl. _'I've never kissed anyone, and anybody who says otherwise can go rot!'_

As he drifted, Sasuke thought back. Thought of all the good times he'd had. All the times he'd been able to forget about Itachi, even if it was for a moment. _'Battle! I only felt at peace when fighting... That ice user with Zabuza, Orochimaru in the forest, Gaara at the finals and Naruto at the Valley of the End. That was when I was free, when I didn't have my vengeance hanging over me... It was me or him, our lives on the line and I enjoyed that freedom. Those battles, my victories, my defeats and all the little fights in between. I'd enjoyed them, far more than anything else since that night!'_

"Battle! War! The clash of warriors with their lives on the line..." Sasuke whispered, his blood pumping in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest from the memories of the fights. "Chaos or control, victory or failure, peace or violence... Maybe Suigetsu was right, hehe, fighting just to fight is fun. At the very least it's an escape."

After a while Sasuke began to feel something, an intense pain throughout his entire body_. _The void began to warp, bursts of colour forming, images flickered past and Sasuke felt like he was being pulled in every direction at once.

XX Konoha XX

Sasuke awoke to find himself staring at a vaguely familiar ceiling, although he couldn't remember where from. Checking that he was wearing pants of some description, something he'd started doing shortly after Karin had joined him and Suigetsu, Sasuke rose and set out in search of a bathroom. As he looked around the spartanly decorated apartment, littered with scrolls and weapons, Sasuke had the strangest feeling of deja vu.

_'I know this place.' _Sasuke noted as he finally found the bathroom and caught a glimpse of his refection. _'What the hell?'_

Staring back at him from the mirror, wearing a look of complete confusion, was the face Sasuke had when he was twelve years old. Rushing from the bathroom and into the kitchen Sasuke found the date on a calendar, it was the day the genin teams were to be assigned. In a panic and convinced that he was trapped in a genjutsu, Sasuke brought his hands together in the ram seal and tried to release it. When that failed he grabbed the nearest weapon, a senbon that had been left embedded in the kitchen counter-top, and drove it into his leg.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Sasuke screamed, having accidentally driven the senbon into a nerve cluster. When that kind of immense agony failed to cause even the slightest change Sasuke began to doubt if he was in a genjutsu. Itachi was good, but even his illusions would falter for a moment from pain like that. Removing the senbon and limping over to where the medical supplies where stored, Sasuke bandaged the small hole and took several pain killers. "Itachi, what the hell have done to me?"

_'Okay, calm down and think it through.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he limped back to the bedroom. Opening the wardrobe Sasuke was confronted be a rather pathetic sight. Nine blue shirts with a high collar and Uchiha fan on the back, nine pairs of white shorts, nine pairs of white arm warmers and one black kimono/pants combo for funerals. _'..., I am not wearing that! Suigetsu may have joked about the outfit I wore but at least neither included little white shorts.'_

Quickly grabbing a shirt and the black pants, Sasuke started to get dressed. He didn't know how, but it seemed he'd been given a second chance... The cosmos rewarding him for all the shit it'd dumped on him in the past? It didn't matter why, what mattered was what he was going to do. He'd speak with the Hokage, use the fact that he knew what was stuck inside Naruto's gut as proof and tell him about everything that was to come. He'd warn about Kabuto being a spy for Orochimaru, about Suna planning to betray the village, about Orochimaru killing him and about Itachi and Kisame tracking Naruto.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked himself as he reached for the door handle. "... I abandoned this village years ago. I cut my bonds... huh, and if I tell anyone they'll want to know where I learned it from... What to do, what to do?"

Sasuke dropped into a seat and began to think. As the time passed and he came no closer to a solution, Sasuke began to pump chakra into his eyes. He flooded them in the hopes of triggering his sharingan. He needed it as many of his more powerful jutsu required the accuracy that his kekkei genkai could provide to be used to their fullest.

"I could act to prevent some things... Things which would reflect poorly on me or interfere with what I want." Sasuke decided. "I know of a few of Jiraiya's informants Orochimaru dealt with after I joined Oto. If I get word to them, Jiraiya will learn of it and maybe he'll manage to take advantage of it... If not, well I tried."

With a basic idea of what he planned to do, Sasuke set off towards the academy. Life was about to get very interesting.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Most of this chapter was made up combining chapter 18 [Sasuke gets Kamui'd] and the first half of chapter 23 [Ouroboros] with a few changes, mostly just extended Sasuke's inner monologue and added the bit about him enjoying fighting... Sasuke is slightly unhinged after an undisclosed amount of time in the void between worlds [think like Loki from the Marvel Cinematic Universe only without the god complex]. Things will mirror Ouroboros [just a few changes in dialogue and how Sasuke acts] up until the team get back to Konoha and are preparing for the Chunin Exams at which point the stories, while having the same source, will become very different.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	2. ReIntroductions

_**This is a re-hash of Ouroboros chapter two, just with some added scenes and interaction. Next chapter will be up, with a bit of luck, by Monday at the latest as I want to work on characterisation and have him interact with some of the other characters... Also want to show Team Seven doing a few other missions, to be different from almost every other writer [myself included] who tends to jump straight from Bell Test to Wave Arc.**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**XXXXX **_

XX Konoha Shinobi Academy XX

"Okay, next is Team Seven! Sakura Hanuro, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced while reading off a sheet prompting Naruto to shout for joy at being on Sakura's team and Sakura to shout for joy for being on Sasuke's team.

_'Okay add "learn patience" to list of things I need to do, both of them dying in suspicious circumstances will look bad on my record.' _Sasuke thought to himself as Iruka read out the rest of the teams. _'I'll put that just above re-activating my Sharingan, stupid ill-prepared body, and getting my stamina and chakra back up to a decent level... Again, stupid ill-prepared body.'_

"Iruka Sensei!" Naruto whined, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be on the same team as that prick over there?"

_'Right, where was I?_ _Oh yeah, to do list'_ Sasuke wondered, ignoring Iruka singing his praises and Sakura beating up Naruto. _'Learn Patience, get Sharingan again, find way to either swap or improve team's ability, re-absorb Orochimaru and kill Kabuto first chance I get.'_

"Okay this afternoon we'll introduce your jonin sensei." Iruka told them. "Until then, take a break."

"Sasuke, do you want to eat lunch together?" Sakura asked as the class emptied. "You know, since we'll be on the same team we should spend more time together."

"I have stuff I need to do." Sasuke told her as he moved for the door. "...Go eat with Naruto if you want to do some team building."

"Oh... Okay." Sakura said dejectedly.

"Huh... If you train a bit, maybe I'll be willing to deal with you." Sasuke told her before leaving for lunch.

XX Naka Shrine XX

Sasuke searched the hidden chamber for anything that could be useful. It was where his clan had hidden all their secrets, surely there must be something about awakening the sharingan. Behind a false panel he found several scrolls that detailed the evolution of the sharingan, its forms and the powers each grants.

"So much about using it but nothing about activating it, dammit!" Sasuke cursed. He'd tried just about everything he could think of and nothing seemed to work. At this rate he would most likely have to face that ice user again to get it. Checking the time and realising he would need to be back at the academy soon, Sasuke tried one last thing. He applied the same amount of chakra, and gave the same mental command, he'd been using for the last three years. The world became clearer and the great stone slab that he was unable to read began to make sense. "I can't believe it was that easy... I feel like an idiot now."

Gathering the scrolls up for later, Sasuke would study them in depth to ensure Itachi didn't have any more surprises this time around, Sasuke set off back to meet with his team. He made a few stops along the way. He wanted to see about getting some new clothing and equipment. Sasuke wasted almost an hour arguing with one of the weapons dealers about getting a chokuto made how he wanted it. So what if he wanted the sword to be longer than normal and if he wanted the entire blade made out of chakra metal, he was paying for it and the man should be glad of the business. Then same kunoichi around his age, maybe a bit older, started an argument about how the increased size would interfere with the user's control of the blade and most likely through off the balance of the blade. That then led onto a debate on the advantages of certain swords over others, Sasuke in favour of blades like the chokuto and tsurugi while she favoured katana and tachi when using just swords.

'_I know her from somewhere.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he left and made his way back towards the academy. '_I can't remember where from, but I know her from somewhere... Knows her stuff, wish I had her as a teammate.'_

"Where the hell where you?" Naruto yelled when Sasuke got back.

"I had things to do." Sasuke replied.

"Like what?" Naruto demanded to know.

"Naruto, don't be so nosy." Sakura snapped.

"Where is our sensei?" Naruto muttered before smiling wickedly. Using a chair to reach, he wedged a chalk eraser into above the door so that it would fall on whoever opened it.

"What are you going to do if our sensei is allergic to chalk dust?" Sasuke asked before handing Naruto a small, hard back book. "Use this instead."

And, just like before, Kakashi Hatake fell for it.

"How can I put this...?" Kakashi groaned. "I don't like any of you!"

That's nice." Sasuke said, turning to face Kakashi. "And who are you?"

"Kakashi Hatake, your sensei." Kakashi answered as he rubbed the top of his head. That book had hurt. "Now, meet me on the roof."

Sasuke and his teammates followed Kakashi up to the roof. When they arrived and were seated Kakashi spoke again.

"Okay." Kakashi said. "Let's start with you introducing yourselves."

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked from her seat to Sasuke's right.

"Eh likes, dislikes, dreams for the future." Kakashi shrugged. "That kind of thing."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura told Kakashi. "To show us what you mean."

"Me? Alright." Kakashi said as he exhaled out in an overly dramatic fashion. "My name is Kakashi Hatake! I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes... Dreams for the future, hmm... I have lots of hobbies."

"So... All he told us was his name?" Sakura muttered

"Now it's your turn..." Kakashi said before pointing at Naruto. "Let's start on the right."

"Right, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is cup ramen, what I like even more is when Iruka sensei pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook..." Naruto spewed forth, proving that a good sixty percent of his attention was on ramen at any one time. "And my dream... Is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"

"I see, next." Kakashi said after a moment.

"my name is Sasuke Uchiha and there are lots of things I don't particularly like..." Sasuke told them, actually surprised at just how well he remembered the introductions the others had given what was to him over three years ago. "There isn't much I like... As for goals, I have them but I don't think they concern you so I won't go into them."

"I see, and lastly the girl." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Hanuro. The thing I like is... Well the person I like is... And uhm, my dream for the future... uhm...? Sakura said, throwing Sasuke quick glances every time she paused before lapsing off into . While he hadn't been paying attention before, he noticed it now and had had to admit it was kind of creepy. Not check your food for sedatives creepy like Karin had been but still kinda creepy. "What I dislike... Is Naruto!"

"So much for the introductions." Kakashi said, breaking the silence that had fallen following Sakura's declaration that she disliked Naruto "Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi"

"Yeah?" Naruto declared. "What kind of duties?"

"First we are gonna do something with just the four of us." Kakashi told them, letting just a hint of mischief into his voice.

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Survival training." Kakashi answered.

"Survival training?" Naruto repeated in confusion.

"Why is this the first thing we're doing? Sakura asked. "We did enough training at the Academy!"

"This is different, isn't it?" Sasuke asked in a dull, uninterested voice. Or at least the kind of dull, uninterested voice everyone ends up using when they are interested but want to act uninterested.

"Nope." Kakashi laughed. "It's anything but normal. For starters I'll be your opponent... Hehe... Hehehe."

"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked when Kakashi just continued to laugh.

"Uhm... Well it's just that, hehe, when I tell you this you guys are going to freak out..." Kakashi answered, chuckling softly. "Of the twenty-nine graduates, only nine will be chosen to become genin... The rest will be sent back to the Academy."

"Seems kinda wasteful." Sasuke commented. "Why go through all the trouble of training a class if more than half won't make it? Why not screen the students better to see who could pass and drop those who won't?"

"And how would that be any different to what's happening now?" Kakashi asked.

"Because that way those who would pass would receive more attention from the instructors while in the academy, that way increasing the quality of the genin Konoha will acquire once the class graduates." Sasuke answered.

That is an interesting idea, which I may bring up with the Hokage at a later point but for now it has nothing to do with your test tomorrow." Kakashi announced, drawing the subject back to their, hopefully, final test. "Everything you need to know is here on these sheets... Oh, and skip breakfast or you'll just throw up."

"Well we have two choices." Sasuke told them once Kakashi had left. "We can all leave now and come back tomorrow to take this exam or we can find out what we have to do ahead of time so that we can plan ahead."

"How do you plan to find out about it?" Sakura asked.

"This can't the first time he's taught a genin team." Sasuke pointed out. "My plan is to check his records and speak to someone he's trained beforehand to get a better idea of what to do."

"That's a great idea!" Naruto shouted out. "Eh... How do we check his files?"

"We go to the Records Office." Sasuke told him. "It's where the records are kept."

"Cool. Let's go!" Naruto declared before heading off.

"It's the other way, dumbass." Sasuke told him.

XX Hokage's Tower XX

"Keep quiet." Sasuke told them as he began to pick the lock on the filing cabinet.

"do you need to concentrate?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"No." Sasuke hissed back. "I just don't want either of you two getting us caught!"

"I know, I'll use my awesome new jutsu and check all of these quickly!" Naruto announced, far louder than Sasuke was comfortable with.

"How can you use it to check them all?" Sakura asked.

"My Shadow Clones can do anything I can." Naruto boasted, again a little loud for Sasuke's liking.

"Can you pick locks?" Sasuke asked as he managed to unlock the cabinet.

"Eh, no... I think I may have missed that class." Naruto admitted, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Than you're clones are useless." Sasuke pointed out before muttering about idiots and cutting class. "Here Sakura, look through here for 'Hatake'. If you find it, let me know."

"Okay." She replied before removing the first file.

"Naruto, watch the hallway we came through." Sasuke told him. "If anyone starts coming, warn us."

"Sure." Naruto agreed. "Why? Are we not meant to be here or something?"

"No, no we are not." Sasuke told him before moving on to the next filling cabinet. Inside he found his own records. _'Might be worth a read...Top marks in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. Did pretty bad in co-operation and assertiveness, bah who cares... Evaluation: Shows signs of still being traumatised by illusion, indication that he may be prone to self-destructive behaviour. Recommend stable and supportive team environment to prevent worsening... Why on earth was I put with Kakashi then? I mean he's so broken that he couldn't supply a stable and supportive environment if his life depended on it!'_

"Recommended role: Capable of acting as either heavy assault or scout recon." Sasuke muttered to himself. "Interesting, but doesn't help me finding Kakashi's records."

Unlocking other cabinets, the team finally found Kakashi's files. Using the list of failed students they tracked down several who where more than happy to help, just to see someone beat the 'Damn Cyclops' and his little trick test!

_**XXXXX**_

_**For any of you who know you're Japanese swords, you may notice a pattern in the swords Sasuke favours as opposed to the blades Tenten liked [yes it was Tenten, can you think of another kunoichi genin with knowledge of weapons who Sasuke has met but who wouldn't seem interesting enough to make her stand out?]**_

_**The comments on Sasuke's grades comes from the first data book, he was highest in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu but lowest in co-operation and second lowest in assertiveness [the co-op thing can be seen in the Bell Test but by the Chunin Exams is mostly gone, he works well with Naruto and Sakura... Even seeming to serve as the de-facto leader in the Forest].**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	3. Getting Back Into The Swing Of Things

_**Things happened over the weekend so I wasn't able to work on this, hence the slight delay. This is not going to see the team head off for Wave, that'll be next chapter. Here I intend to just show some of what Sasuke is going to go through to try and get himself back up to scratch [physically] and maybe a bit of interaction with a few of Konoha's shinobi [any thoughts or comments Sasuke makes are naturally biased in his favour, he'll downplay the bad and emphasise the good]. And at the very end, if I'm in a nice mood, I'll include a rough draft of things yet to come...**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Third Training Ground XX

"You three failed to even get a single bell between you. You failed at your assigned mission, wasted several chances to try and steal a bell because you stopped to ensure your teammates where okay and you, Sasuke, held back on more than one occasion to avoid wounding Naruto or Sakura!" Kakashi lectured as he paced back and forth. He was clearly disappointed in them and did not look like he would be allowing them to pass.

"Last time I ever listen to you and your stupid ideas!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke while Kakashi continued to list the things they did wrong. He would of crossed his arms for emphasis, but he couldn't as the three of them had been tied to stumps. "And the stuff those losers told us, useless..."

"Wait for it." Sasuke whispered back, completely calm.

"And that's why I think I'll pass you... Great job team!" Kakashi announced, finishing off his rant. "And I have to say, despite all the things you did wrong, Sasuke is the first person to ever treat this test as an actual mission!"

"Wait what?" Naruto asked, turning his neck to look at Kakashi so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash.

"Well he's the first person to ever do some background research." Kakashi explained. "He took my name, had you all break into Records to look me up, find the names and addresses of several potential students who'd failed my test and ask them for advice. He researched the target and planned ahead... Of course if you three had failed to actually work together today it would of all been for nothing, but since you did and you all showed concern for each other I'm going to let you pass."

"Actually I think the 'wait what' was about us passing, not me planning ahead!" Sasuke pointed out before cutting through the ropes with a kunai.

"Did I say you could untie yourself?" Kakashi asked.

"No, didn't say I couldn't either." Sasuke countered as he took a ration bar from his kunai pouch and settled down against the post to eat his lunch, let Kakashi see he's willing to let the others have the packed lunches... With a bit of luck it'll make sweet talking the Chidori out of him all the easier.

"Aren't you going to help your teammates?" Kakashi asked as he studied Sasuke.

"Let them try and escape themselves... If they can't than I'll get involved." Sasuke yawned. "If I do everything for them, what screw ups will they learn from?"

"Fair enough." Kakashi agreed before moving to the stone monument nearby. "Do any of you know what this is?"

"Memorial Stone... Lists the names of those who died in the service of the village." Sasuke answered when neither Sakura nor Naruto offered one. "Got a lot of family listed there."

"Most of us do." Kakashi sighed sadly, his only visible eye flickering to Naruto for the briefest instant. "Meet me at the eastern bridge tomorrow at about nine, we'll start official missions then."

"Right, I've got stuff to do... See you tomorrow." Sasuke said once Kakashi left.

"Hey, hey cut me lose!" Naruto yelled after him.

"Real shinobi can untie ropes..." Sasuke said, quoting a confrontation that occurred in his previous life, as he threw a kunai behind him to cut part of the rope. "... Remember that, dead last."

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled as he got free from the rope. "I'll beat you yet, just you wait! My Shadow Clones can beat anything you can throw at me."

"Beat me? Ha, you're a joke Naruto... Not a shinobi, a joke." Sasuke laughed before becoming serious. "I have years of training on you, you'll never win!... Even if you have one advanced jutsu, an advanced jutsu you can't even use correctly."

"What are you talking about? You're only a little bit older than me." Naruto pointed out.

"While you skipped class or slept up at the back, I paid attention. While you set off stink bombs and painted graffiti, I trained and studied... You have a long way to go before you can match me, both of you do!" Sasuke told him. "Continue as you are and I'll see them carve your name on that stone, take being a shinobi seriously and someday I may see them carve your face in that mountain... Choice is yours."

XX Konoha XX

Sasuke wandered the streets, he'd collected the clothing he'd ordered the day before as well as the training equipment he'd need later and was just looking for someone to get training advice from.

_'Sta__mina sucks, I need to fix that. Sharingan isn't too draining, but combine with the few jutsu I can manage at the moment it's taking a lot out of me.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he reviewed the bell test in his mind. _'Need to train, fix that... Best bet i__s to talk to a specialist, get some tips on how to go about improving at a decent rate but that won't wreck me body from the strain.'_

Sasuke had narrowed the list of people he knew of, that would be of help, to two. First was Guy, the taijutsu specialist who had trained Rock Lee and that Hyuuga kid from the Chunin Exams.

"That's where I knew her from." Sasuke said to himself. "She was that ranged fighter the Suna girl beat."

The other option was a special jonin named Ebisu. While not as skilled as Guy, Ebisu would be able to provide valuable information and advice, information and advice Sasuke already had but would like to be able to explain his knowing about. _'Ebisu first, once I've gotten all I can from him I'll talk with Guy... Might even get a chance to__ spar with one of his students, they looked tough if I remember correctly.'_

Sasuke found Ebisu near the Hokage's tower, trying to get the old man's grandson to train. The boy, Konohamaru, was having none of it and was demanding to be shown some 'super cool jutsu'.

"Naruto." Sasuke muttered, recognising his idiot teammate's influence. "You Ebisu?"

"What?... Oh, you're Sasuke Uchiha! How can I help you?" Ebisu replied, he had prim and proper way of talking.

"I need some advice, I need to improve my stamina quickly and was hoping you could give me some pointers." Sasuke told him.

"While I'm flattered you'd ask I'm afraid I cannot train you, I have been put in charge of training the Honourable Grandson... Even if he is being difficult at the moment." Ebisu told him before turning back to Konohamaru. "Now, resume your shuriken training."

"No, teach me something cool!" Konohamaru snapped. "Teach me a trick that's as cool as the boss' Shadow Clones."

"What good are Shadow Clones, if the original lacks any skills for them to make use of?" Sasuke asked as he fired a half dozen shuriken into the nearby targets, hitting the bullseye on every one. "And Ebisu, I don't need you to train me... All I want is for you to recommend some training exercises I can do to boost my stamina."

"I see." Ebisu said before moving to a pile of scrolls off to the side. "Take this one, it's clear that the Honourable Grandson will not be needing it any time soon."

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he took the scroll.

XX Konoha Academy XX

"This sucks!" Naruto complained as the team cleaned the floors. "We're ninja, we should be saving princesses and protecting Daimyo."

"Stop complaining." Sakura snapped, although inside she agreed whole heartedly.

"But it's lame." Naruto whined.

"Well maybe if you used those clones of yours, it'd go faster!" Sasuke pointed out before muttering about it being a waste of his abilities.

"So Sasuke, em, do you want to get dinner together later?" Sakura asked, making one of her daily attempts to get a date.

"No." Was his simple reply.

"What's with you?" Naruto muttered, wishing it had been him Sakura has asked. "I mean almost every girl drools over you and asks you out, but you always say no... What are you gay or something?"

"I'm not gay!" Sasuke snarled. He hated it when people said that, he'd only been beginning puberty when he'd left Konoha and Oto didn't have a great selection of kunoichi so he just hadn't gotten a chance. "I like girls, the thing is I've yet to meet a girl around my age that I'd be interested in!"

"What kind of girl would you be interested in?" Sakura asked, if she could change to be the kind he liked than she'd beat Ino for his heart.

"I grew up in the Uchiha Clan, one of the oldest and most battle ready clans around, so what kind do you think I'd like?" Sasuke snapped, on the verge of pulling out his hair. "I don't care about pretty hair or manicured nails. I don't want someone who goes without food or training just to keep their 'girlish figure'... Give me someone who can hold their own in a fight, who's got a few scratches and bruises from training. I'd like a girl who can fight her own battles, who I could feel confident along side if we went into battle together at some point but, sadly, around the time I was born there must have been some kind of virus that that sucked all the latent from female embryos because all the girls born ended up as jokes! None of the so-called kunoichi from our class can really call themselves that without insulting every previous generation of kunoichi... You want to know how you can ever hope of getting a date with me Sakura? Train! Train and train and then train some more because I do not want fangirls! I'll say the same to you as I did to Naruto, if you don't train we'll end up carving your name on that Memorial Stone."

"That's a little harsh." Naruto muttered, a little taken aback by Sasuke's outburst.

"It's the truth and if it's harsh, than give up because a lot more is coming in the future." Sasuke told them. "All the little games, the dreams, the delusions you had in the academy are about to be shattered. The life we've signed on for is hard and cruel and will kill you if you don't train to survive it."

"A little brutal in your delivery, but it's good to see you aren't one to mince words." Kakashi said as he entered the room to see what was talking them so long to clean up. "I spent all day trying to find a way of saying what you just did, only in a nicer way."

"And what did you come up with?" Sasuke asked, partially turning to address Kakashi.

"Nothing." Kakashi shrugged before taking his book out and walking away. "Now hurry up, you still have three more classrooms to clean."

_**XXXXX**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"Hehe, Susanoo... Impressive." He laughed, clapping in mock approval. "But now that I see it, I think I see a weak spot."

"T-that jutsu... It was powerful." Itachi gasped, the strain of blocking the Kirin with Susanoo was starting to show. "Too powerful... You shouldn't... Shouldn't be able to use something like that."

"Why not? I admit once it would have taken almost all my power to perform, but now thanks to a wonderful jutsu I have this young, powerful body and with these eyes no jutsu can keep their secrets from me." He laughed before raising his arm and releasing hundreds of serpents with the Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes jutsu.

"D-damn." Itachi cursed as he summoned Susanoo again. The snakes smashed against the spiritual armour in an attempt to attack him. Before he could force them back a single snake burst forth from the ground beneath him and vomited out the Sword of Kusanagi. The blade pierced his gut, breaking his concentration and causing Susanoo to dissolve. As the spirit warrior faded the snakes fell upon him biting and infecting him with their venom. When the blade was removed he collapsed.

"The snakes carried a powerful paralytic venom." He explained before slashing the Sword of Kusanagi across Itachi's eyes. "The blade is coated in an even more potent haemolytic venom... As I said, a weak spot. Your jutsu protects from all sides, but it doesn't affect the ground beneath you."

"S-Sa... Sasuke." Itachi tried to speak but the bites and venom made it near impossible.

"Let me tell you something... I know!" he hissed into Itachi's ear. "I know about the sharingan, I know about the Kyuubi attack and I even know about the coup... And guess what? I'll use it, not now, but soon... I own Oto, I have these wonderful eyes and I have a lifetime of study into the secrets of ninjutsu... Hehe, I'll wait until the time is right and reveal what I know. I'll plunge this world into chaos and it'll all be thanks to you. I wouldn't have this body and this power if you hadn't done your best to instil such a desire for vengeance and strength into your little brother, so thank you Itachi."

"N-no... Or-oroc..." Itachi tried to say, his face too numb to move.

"Hehehe, goodbye Itachi." He said as he placed the tip of the Sword of Kusanagi at the base of Itachi's neck. With one quick thrust he severed Itachi's spinal cord.


	4. A Taste Of Bloodshed

_**Right, the Laptop broke about a week ago and I'll still waiting for the replacement to arrive so updates and such will be delayed until I get the new one [I am typing this up on the PCs provided by the Computer Applications course I'm on during lunch].**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Forest Surrounding Konoha XX

"What's your distance to the target?" Kakashi asked into his headset.

"Five metres." Sakura answered. "I'm ready any time."

"So am I." Came Naruto's reply.

"This is a waste of time." Sasuke muttered before going silent. What followed involved several thuds, a pair of startled gasps and an alarmed shriek. "Done!"

"Ribbon on the left ear... You sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi asked, wondering what his student had done this time.

"Stupid ribbon on its stupid ear, yeah it's the stupid cat!" Sasuke growled. He hated cats. Regardless if they belonged to a Daimyo's wife, an army led by a Nekomata or to the group the Uchiha had left to guard their hidden supply catches. "Let's drop off the damn thing and be done with it!"

XX Hokage's Tower XX

Ohh, my little Tora. I was so worried!" Cooed the Fire Daimyo's wife.

"I still say we should of dropped it in the Inuzuka kennels and put bets on how long it lasted." Sasuke whispered. "But seeing how the owner acts, I'm kinda glad we found the cat."

"Now Team Seven for your next mission..." The Hokage began once the Daimyo's wife had left. "... Babysitting an Elder's Grandson, shopping in a neighbouring village and helping with the potato picking?"

"No! No! No! No, thank you!" Naruto interrupted. "I want to do a more incredible mission, Find us a better one!"

_'Thank you Naruto, you've just saved me the trouble of trying to come up with a way to convince the Hokage to let us do an actual mission.' _Sasuke thought to himself while Iruka and Naruto argued._ 'Huh, pretty sure this is when we get the mission to Wave Country... What happened in Wave again? We met Zabuza, I learned Kakashi had a sharingan, got my sharingan, Kakashi finally got of his ass and taught us something. Naruto did something as well... Oh yeah, Kyuubi chakra!'_

"Hey! Listen!" The Hokage yelled, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"I... I apologise..." Kakashi said nervously. Seemed Naruto had been caught openly ignoring whatever the Hokage had been talking about.

"Geez... All you do is give lectures like that. But you know what? I'm not the trouble-making brat you still think I am!" Naruto yelled before turning his back to the Hokage and muttering to himself. "Sigh... I'm going to get yelled at later for this..."

"Okay, if you want it that much... I'll give you a C-Rank mission." The Hokage said. "You'll be protecting a certain individual."

"Who? Who? A Daimyo? A princess?" Naruto asked, nearly bouncing in excitement.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him." The Hokage said to a door. "Hey, will you come in here?"

"What's this? They are all a bunch of super brats!" Complained a clearly drunk man who entered and shut the door the Hokage had addressed. "Especially the shortest one with the super stupid looking face! Are you really a ninja?"

"yes, we are." Sasuke said simply, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "And if you'd like, we can demonstrate our skills by beating you senseless and dragging you wherever we are meant to take you to?"

"Now Sasuke, you aren't allowed to beat up the clients." Kakashi chastised jokingly, although internally he was making a note to investigate his team when they got back from wherever they where to take the client. While he had no problem with the fact that Sakura and Naruto where taking their position as ninja more seriously, even using the few hours he left them in the morning to train, the fact that Sasuke was showing his emotions more often was worrying... Since most of those emotions seemed to be anger, annoyance and a hint of bloodlust, although at least he was directing the last one mostly into constructive means via training and sparring if Guy's comments about the day Sasuke showed up and challenged his Genin team to a series of spars were right.

Right... I-I'm the master bridge builder, Tazuna." The drunk introduced himself. "I expect you to provide protection for me and my family from now until I finish a bridge in my home of Wave Country."

XX Random Road In Fire Country XX

Team Seven made its way down an empty country road. Kakashi had just finished explaining about the five Great Villages and the five Kages.

_'Why wasn't the geopolitical landscape covered in the Academy? In fact there is a ridiculous amount of information we were not thought.' _Sasuke wondered to himself as he stepped over a puddle in the middle of the road._ 'There's something important about that puddle! What is it again...? Oh right, those Demon Brothers guys from Kiri.'_

But don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat on a C-Ranked mission." Kakashi told Sakura.

"Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninja?" Sakura asked, relieved.

As the team moved away from the puddle Gōzu and Meizu, the Demon Brothers of Kiri, rose out of it and rushed forward.

"One down!" Meizu chuckled as they tore Kakashi apart with their chain. As the chunks of the Jonin fell to the ground they turned to face the closest genin, Naruto, and laughed. "Two down!"

Meizu went limp as Sasuke appeared behind him and delivered a vicious blow to the back of the man's head. Gōzu was thrown of balance for a second by Meizu's dead weight and that second was enough for Naruto to recover and attack.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried as he, plus half a dozen clones piled onto the surprised Kiri ninja. As Gōzu struggled to shake off the blonde teens with only one arm, his unconscious brother's weight rendering his other arm worthless, Sasuke strolled up and kicked him hard in the face.

"You can stop hiding now." Sasuke called out as he bent down to bind the Kiri ninja's arms and legs.

"I had him, you didn't need to get involved!" Naruto objected as he dispelled his clones.

"Sure you did." Sasuke agreed sarcastically as he finished binding them and moved to strip them of their equipment.

"Well done Sasuke, you too Naruto." Kakashi praised as he stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"When I get out of here you'll be sorry." Gōzu groaned as Sasuke pocketed several scrolls containing supplies.

"Sure I will." Sasuke yawned before activating his sharingan. Staring into Gōzu's eyes, Sasuke used the sharingan's hypnotic ability. "Why attack us?"

"We were ordered to kill the old man." Gōzu admitted.

"Who ordered you to kill him?" Sasuke asked.

"Zabuza Momochi. We take our orders from Zabuza Momochi." Gōzu told them. "But Gatō, of Gatō Company, is the client we're being paid by."

"This mission just became an A-Rank." Kakashi announced. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, is a jonin level Missing-Nin and well above your level. This mission is over!"

"What? No, we can't quit now!" Naruto wailed.

"Naruto." Sakura began. "You heard Kakashi-sensei. This Zabuza guy is too strong."

"Then we'll just need to work together." Sasuke told her as he set off towards Wave Country. "On our own we'd lose, but in a group we can win. A group of genin can beat a chunin, a group of chunin can beat a jonin and a group of jonin can beat a village… If they work well together!"

"Yeah, but we're three fresh genin." Sakura pointed out, fear of facing someone strong enough for Kakashi to be nervous about overriding her usual 'agree with Sasuke in the hope he starts to like me' train of thought.

"True, but I'm a lot stronger than any rookie out there and Naruto well…" Sasuke began before trailing off as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't require him to explain how he knew that. "…Well is clones mean he counts as several genin, you know quantity over quality."

"Yeah but..." Sakura tried to argue before being cut off.

"Besides if shit hits the fan, we've got 'Sharingan Kakashi' on our side." Sasuke pointed out, although if he was serious or not was hard to work out.

XX Random Road in Wave Country XX

"Well done Naruto, you nearly killed a rabbit." Sasuke deadpanned. "That said, I guess it could be a killer rabbit?"

"Dammit Naruto, what did I say?" Sakura shrieked. "Stop throwing shuriken, it's dangerous!"

"Where are you?" Sasuke muttered as he scanned the area. _'If I avoid using the sharingan and keep it in reserve, with luck I can catch him in an illusion.'_

"Everybody get back, this one is on a whole other level!" Kakashi ordered as he reached up to uncover his sharingan. "It will be a little tough unless I use this!"

"You appear to be 'Sharingan Kakashi'." Zabuza growled. "Sorry, but the old man is mine!"

"Surround and protect Tazuna! Do not enter the fight, that's the teamwork here!" Kakashi ordered. "Zabuza, first you'll have to fight me!"

"Ah, I already get to see the famous sharingan, I'm honoured." Zabuza chuckled.

"Sharingan? What the hell is that?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"It's one of the three great dojutsu and a kekkei genkai that only a few in my clan can awaken." Sasuke told him. "It allows the one who possesses it to read the chakra and movements of most ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu. It's also has other abilities..."

"Hehe, that's right. And that isn't even the scary part!" Zabuza chuckled. "What's scary is it can copy an opponent's techniques once it sees them."

With that Zabuza leaped onto the nearby lake and activated his 'Hidden Mist Jutsu'. Once he'd disappeared into the thick mist, Zabuza began his psychological attack. As he listed his eight possible striking points, Sasuke paid close attention for two reasons. Firstly as an Uchiha he had a natural inclination to adapting and utilising anything that he considered useful, and it was a rather effective way of terrifying opponents, and secondly, because Zabuza didn't seem to be throwing his voice and so he could be tracked by it.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." Kakashi told them, hoping to encourage them in the face of Zabuza's killing intent. "I won't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza growled behind the genin. Sasuke reacted almost instantly, spinning in place and drove a kunai into the rogue ninja's gut.

"Not bad brat." Another Zabuza complemented from the mist as the one Sasuke stabbed was revealed to be a Water Clone. Laughing to himself he lashed out with his giant blade. Before it could land Kakashi emerged from the mist and slit his throat.

From there things followed the pattern Sasuke remembered, both used 'Water Clones' to attack each other before Zabuza caught the real Kakashi off guard and kicked him into the lake, trapping him there in a 'Water Prison Jutsu'.

"Hehe, wearing those headbands and acting like ninja. A real ninja is someone who's survived countless brushes with death!" Zabuza told the genin as he created another Water Clone. "Only when you're good enough to be listed in my Bingo Book can you call yourself ninja... You're not ninja, you're just brats!"

"Take Tazuna and run! As long as he's got me trapped here he can't move!" Kakashi ordered. "The Water Clone can't go very far from his body. Just run away!"

"Eh no." Was Sasuke's simple answer to Kakashi. "Sakura, watch the drunk. Naruto, make as many clones as you can while still leaving yourself enough chakra to fight with."

"Okay, what's the plan?" Naruto asked once his clones formed.

"Send all but five of them against his water clone, get it distracted." Sasuke ordered before looking at the five clones nearest him. "You five are with me."

"Right." Naruto agreed before sending his clones against Zabuza's one. "And what about me?"

"You? You stay back to protect Sakura and the old man." Sasuke told him before rushing forward with Naruto's remaining clones. "Oh and retreat if this plan gets me killed."

Sasuke had the clones lunge forward once they reached the lake's edge and fire off a volley of shuriken and kunai at Zabuza who couldn't dodge due to his needing to maintain the jutsu.

"Shit." Zabuza hissed before using his free hand to draw his huge cleaver from its position on his back and use it as a make-shift shield. Rushing across the water's surface thanks to the Water Walking technique Sasuke got within three feet of Zabuza and kneaded his chakra to perform his clan's signature jutsu.

"Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke roared before spitting out the huge blast of flame.

"Oh fuck!" Zabuza cried as he dove to the side.

"Looks like one of those 'brats' forced you to release your jutsu." Kakashi mocked as he pulled himself up onto the water's surface and turned to face Zabuza, his eyes cold and narrowed. With that he began to perfectly predict each of Zabuza's moves, even what he was going to say. The fight was soon over.

"C-Can you see the future?" Zabuza gasped.

"Yeah and I see you dying." Kakashi told him as he prepared to land the finishing blow. But before he could a pair of senbon embedded themselves in Zabuza's neck.

"Hehe, you're right... He's dead." Called out the one who threw the senbon. "Thank you very much, I've been searching for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"You're welcome." Sasuke called out before tossing a kunai into Zabuza's throat. "We still going to get the bounty on him?"

"W-What did you do that for?" The Hunter-Nin asked in cold voice, his body shaking.

"An uncle of mine was killed because of that." Sasuke explained as he made his way over to Zabuza's corpse to recover his kunai. "He thought he'd gotten a kill shot with a senbon but had only hit a nerve. When he removed the senbon the enemy ninja just got up and stabbed him... The lesson being, always double-tap!"

"You... You... I'll kill you!" The Hunter-Nin screamed and lunged at Sasuke, a spike of ice forming in his hand as he did so. Having several years of experience with his sharingan this time, and his opponent being in a blind rage, meant that Sasuke was able to engage the teen with greater ease.

"Naruto hold your position! There may be more so protect the client!" Sasuke ordered when he saw his teammate moving to help him. Seeing that Kakashi was in no state to fight another battle and that neither Naruto nor Sakura could match the masked boy, Sasuke began to lead the enraged boy away from the team. Even berserk, the Ice Release user was every bit as skill as Sasuke remembered. As the two traded blows, deflecting or blocking any fatal strikes while ignoring the superficial so they could land blows Sasuke felt his heart pound. A deep rumble filled his ears and the world seemed to distort with only his foe in focus. Sasuke's blood sang, it called for battle and for the spilling of his enemy's blood. With a cruel smile Sasuke began to fight harder, no longer holding back for fear of the others seeing his full abilities.

"Dammit." The ice user hissed as he recoiled from a punch to the face. Sasuke had hit him hard enough to crack the right eyepiece of his mask. Tearing the mask from his face, the boy rushed forward to avenge his fallen master once more.

"It's all over." Sasuke laughed as he ducked under the boy's jab and brought a kunai up and around, embedding it in the base of his opponent's skull. The boy lived just long enough to realise what had happened, but died before he could even think of how to react. Falling forward, Zabuza's most faithful weapon died slumped against the man's killer.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Gave Haku a longer, more drawn out scene.**_

_**My writing style could be best summed up as follows "I got the beginning, I got the end when let's make up the in between!" This is great as it gives me lots of freedom and means that even if I have set scenes I wanna make sure occur I can work around things like reader reactions/input or sudden ideas that strike while writing or plotting. An example has just occurred. Keep your eyes on 'WNTK' over the next few days for a special chapter that shows what may have come about as a result of Sasuke's first two kills [despite what Sasuke haters want you to think, Sasuke only started killing after he formed Taka and became a fallen hero/tragic villain] being an unconscious man and, even worse, a kid barely older than him up close and personal.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	5. Consequences Of A Change Pt 1

**_Hey, back again. Been awhile hasn't it… Been kinda busy, distracted with other ideas [some of which I even wrote down]. For those who actually care about it, Zero's Dark Slayer is still on hiatus [it isn't dead, just in a very deep coma… Here's to a speedy recovery and burst of inspiration]. For those who I know will be interested, I'll be starting on the next chapter of Team Nightmare soon [not sure how long it'll take or if something else will come out before it but it will be in the pipeline] and final announcement is that I will be working more on Chaos In The Cosmos as opposed to WNTK for the foreseeable future, Team Nightmare not being the exception._**

**_Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!_**

**_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_XXXXX_**

XX Isolated Road, Water Country XX

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, letting the pain wash over him and reveal where he'd been hurt Sasuke just stood. Eyes locked onto the brown eyes of his foe, his dead foe, and knuckles white from his grip on the kunai embedded in the young ice user's head. From a distance it looked as if the two had just decided to embrace one another instead of battle. When his pulse had slowed and his blood calmed Sasuke gently lowered the body to the ground, realisation setting in.

"He's dead… I-I killed them both." Sasuke muttered as he sat down. It hadn't been like Itachi, that monster deserved to die, nothing like Itachi at all. Itachi was a madman, a twisted monster that had killed his entire family save Sasuke to test himself, but Zabuza and this kid… What had they done to warrant Sasuke ending them like this? "You were just doing a job… Hah, just like we are."

With the mist all but gone Sasuke was able to see his teammates and their client watching him, well his teammates minus Kakashi who'd passed out due to chakra exhaustion. Hefting the boy's corpse over his shoulder, and quickly dropping it when the weight proved a bit too much for him at the moment, Sasuke waved over two of Naruto's Shadow Clones to help him move the body over to Zabuza's.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked as he passed, the tone was high, whiney and annoying but the concern was nice. Was weird to hear someone sound worried about him again and not have a disturbing 'I want your body' ulterior motive to said concern… Was kinda nice actually.

"Yeah, fine." Sasuke hissed as he gently poked at and explored a gash to his flank. "Tazuna, is you house far?"

"W-Wha? Oh, yeah it's just down this road." Tazuna said, pointing off into the distance. "Maybe a mile or two… I-Is your captain okay?"

"Kakashi just overused that sharingan of his." Sasuke explained as he moved in close to check on said jonin. _'Kakashi's fight on the bridge lasted longer than this, and involved the R__aikiri, but didn't weaken him like this. _"The Water Clones might have played a part as well."

So… What should we do with… With them?" Naruto asked gingerly as he pointed over to the bodies of Haku and Zabuza. He was clearly uneasy with the two dead bodies which was understandable since he was only twelve years old and pretty innocent to the life of a shinobi. "Shouldn't we bury them or something? I-I mean it's not right to just leave them like that."

"No, no it isn't." Sasuke sighed before retrieving a pair of storage scrolls from his backpack. "You three take Kakashi to Tazuna's house. I'll deal with them and catch up."

"What are you gonna do?" Tazuna asked, having been sobered up by Zabuza's attack.

"Standard operating procedure when dealing with the remains of enemy ninja is to perform a detailed examination, if possible, to obtain any and all useful information the body can provide before disposing of the corpse to prevent other enemies from obtaining said information and to prevent said enemy's allies from discovering his/her death." Sasuke said, quoting one of the textbooks on shinobi field tactics he'd read years ago. "I have no idea how to do a 'detailed examination' so I'll store them away and wait until Kakashi has recovered… He can do it then."

After a bit of arguing saw the others heading on without him Sasuke dug his first aid kit out and set about cleaning and dressing the scratches and cuts he'd gotten. Once that was done, and Sasuke regretted not having Karin around to fix him in an instant, Sasuke set about storing the Missing Nin way for later. When everything was done and he was ready to catch up, Sasuke surveyed the deserted section of road. Save for a few scattered specs of blood there was no sign that a battle had ever taken place. No sign save the cracked and discarded mask of a Hunter-Nin.

"A mask… Hides you face, hides your feelings and your goals." Sasuke mused as he turned the mask over in his hands. Seeming to consider something important. "Lenses protect the eyes, mask protects the face in general… Would make Fire Release difficult but Kakashi manages… Might look into getting one myself."

Storing the mask alongside the scrolls and throwing his backpack on and setting off at a leisurely pace Sasuke let himself smile. Zabuza was dead and with him went Gato's greatest threat. If the rich fool tried anything then he, Kakashi and the others could handle it… After all, what's the worst a group of chakraless bandits could do?

XX Gato's Headquarters, Wave Country XX

"What do you mean dead?! How, on earth, can Zabuza Momochi be dead?!" Gato screamed at the mercenary who'd just finished reporting on what had happened. "I paid a lot of money, more than you can even imagine, to have him kill that bridge builder and he's the one who ends up dead!"

"H-He was up against Kakashi H-Hatake, the 'Copy Ninja'… I guess he just w-wasn't good enough." The mercenary stuttered as his employer, a man small in stature but a giant by war of cruelty and power, raged.

_"Zori, you know this backwater pisshole. Who else can we get, and get quickly, that can deal with this?" Gato snarled as he nodded to _Waraji, one of his 'samurai bodyguards', to kill the man who'd brought him the bad news.

"Not much to choose from sir, at least not around here." Zori replied as he watched Waraji run the merc through. "If you want my honest opinion, you should send a message up to River Country."

"Why, what's in River Country?" Gato asked as he eyed the men disposing of the now dead merc, eyes searching for any blood they let get on his carpet. A stained carpet would mean more dead bodies.

"Not a lot that belongs to you Sir." Zori explained. "But there is a small mining town, not large but it turns out a lot of processed gold, who's 'owner' wants to get into business with us. If the messenger is dispatched tonight we'd have an answer, and most likely a problem fixer, within the week."

"I take it this 'owner' is good enough for me to bother with?" Gato demanded to know, he was not in a good mood following two failed attempts to kill that damned bridge builder.

"I've only heard… Bad things about him, if you follow my meaning sir?" Zori laughed.

"Really? Well, do go on." Gato said as he leaned back into his chair, a cruel smile on his face.

XX Tazuna's House, Wave country XX

Once the team arrived at Tazuna's home Sasuke ordered Naruto to post a few clones around to keep watch, some visible while the majority used Hiding With Camouflage and the Transformation Jutsu to remain undetected. After a bit of back and forth over who gave Sasuke the right to give orders, a debate when Sasuke growled out a 'please', Naruto did as he was asked. Setting himself down on the couch and peeling off his blood and sweat stained top Sasuke set about giving his wounds proper treatment.

'_Sooner I get Orochimaru's powers again, the better' _Sasuke thought bitterly as he taped padding and gauze to his side.

"That looks painful." Tazuna said before quickly looking away when Sasuke shot him a glare. Clearing his throat nervously and then looking about Tazuna called out. "Inari, where were you?"

"Welcome back Grandpa." A small boy in overalls and a big hat called from the stairs.

"Inari, say hello to these people." Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and most likely the boy's mother, told him as she came from the kitchen with some small bits of food for the team.

"These are the ninja who protected grandpa." Tazuna boasted as he got a fresh bottle to drink from.

"Mom... These people are going to die!" Inari said.

"What did you say you little brat?" Naruto snapped, Sakura having to grab a grip of his collar to stop him hitting the boy.

"There's no way you can win against Gato." Inari told them bluntly, his voice so full of belief in his statement.

"Well, you know, no one asked you kid." Sasuke snorted as he fished a clean shirt out of his pack. "So just get lost."

"I'm sorry about Inari." Tazuna told them once his grandson had stormed off. "Once he was happy, but those days are long gone. He wasn't the same after what Gato did."

What happened?" Naruto asked. "What did Gato do?"

"Inari had a father, not related by blood but they were very close. Like a real father and son. Inari use to laugh a lot back then... But that all changed with the incident." Tazuna said before explaining who Kaiza was and how he had become such an important part of Inari's life. "The word 'courage' has been stolen from the people of this island. And from Inari... All because of Kaiza and the incident. In front of everyone, Kaiza was put to death by Gato. He cut off Taiza's arms and then killed him in front of the whole village. Inari... Inari saw the man he called father die. He saw his hero cut down."

"Oh cry me a river." Sasuke laughed callously as he began to eat at the food Tsunami had provided. "Kid lost one person and he thinks the world's not worth a damn, pathetic if you ask me."

"How can you be so insensitive!" Tsunami snapped, looking at Sasuke in disgust. "He lost the man he saw as a father, his ideal."

"Kakashi, that's the older guy passed out in your spare room, found his father's corpse when he was nine… Naruto over there well his parents died the day he was born, possibly earlier with his father I'm not sure so he's never known any family…" Sasuke began coldly, leaking and directing his Killing Intent at Tsunami. "… As for me, well I wasn't so lucky. When I was about seven I came home late one night to find out that my brother, My Idol, had decided to 'test his power' by killing each and every other member of our clan. That bastard then made me watch it, via genjutsu, just to fuck with me…"

"Sasuke that's enough." Naruto said, a faint shake in his voice as Sasuke's Killing Intent began to grow.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura gasped, the pressure making it hard for her to catch her breath.

"… So the next time that little shit decides to whine and moan about his life, you have him thank his lucky stars. Thank them that his life is great and wonderful, have him thank the stars that his mother and his grandfather are still here." Sasuke snarled as the Killing Intent seemed to warp the air around him. To Tsunami, who was receiving the worst of it, it looked like some kind of monster of darkness was forming behind the boy. And then, in an instant, the Killing Intent vanished. "Now… Next time someone seems dismissive, or insensitive, maybe you should think… Think if maybe, just maybe, that person has seen or heard or experienced things worse than what you're talking about. I'm not insensitive, I just know sob stories that are far worse."

_**XXXXX**_

_**You know, some of the stuff that's come out in the manga since I last wrote a chapter for this have made my original idea for this kinda hard to continue with [I'm looking at you 'Mangekyo from weird chakra' and it really is only Obito's Mangekyo that has Kamui]… But I can work around the fact that only Obito's can do that, the Data Book implied others could use it with enough training and I have a little fanon that'll cover Itachi using it at the beginning without it becoming a plothole.**_

_**On a different topic, Yeah I finally got a story where I can put Sasuke in a mask… I don't know why, but recently a bunch of my ideas have involved giving Sasuke a mask of some kind [the Warhammer crossover in WNTK would see him taking Obito's mask at one point] and an idea for a crossover with a hybrid Teen Titans (cartoon)/DCAU universe would have had Sasuke working for Slade in something close to the Comic's Deathstroke costume… Huh, both ideas also see Sasuke loosing or covering an eye.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think and the more feedback I get means the better I can improve. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
